Cockblocked
by Yurii-hime
Summary: Zelohoz átjön egyik barátja a BTS maknaeja Jungkook. Jungkook megtudja hogy a BAP két tagja "randizni" vannak, és furcsa gondolatok jönnek a fejébe. Azonban kiderül hogy nem csak a BAP két hangja randizgat. Vajon lehet még ennél is kínosabb? DaeJae, BangHim, BangChan, Jungkook, Zelo


A házban nyugalom uralkodott, csend. Furcsa volt ez a B.A.P-s fiúktól, mindig ment a pörgés, a hülyülé nem régen lettek kész az új mv-jükkel, megérdemeltek pár nap pihenőt.

Daeyhun a konyhában kutatott valami maradék kaja után. Hangosan sóhajtott mikor már harmadjára nyitotta ki a hűtőt, és azóta se volt benne semmi.

-Rendeljünk pizzát? -kézdezi az asztalra könyökölve Youngjae.

-Aha. -ül le mellé Daehyun lebiggyeszett szájjal. - A többieknek is rendejünk? - kérdezi mi közben kezét Youngjae-ra helyezi.

-Nem tudom, Yongguk és Himchan nincsenek itthon, Jongup edzőteremben van, Zelohoz meg jön az egyik haverja. Azthiszem Jungkook-nak hívják. A BTS-ből. - válaszol Jae miközben összekulcsolja az ujjaikat. -Mi lenne ha inkább elmennénk valahova? Tudod kettesben... -folytaja miközben arca pirosra változik. -Tudod csakazért hogy ne zavarjuk Junhong-ot, semmi más..- mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot, Daehyun a szája elé rakja mutatóujját.

-Psszt. Induljunk. -mondja miközben arcukat már csak centik választják el egymástól.

-Na mizu hyungok? -vágódik le melléjük Zelo, fordítva a székre, abban a pillanatban hogy szájuk vészesen közel volt a másikéhoz. A maknae hangját meghallva, elugrottak egymástól, fejüket lehajtva szégyenben égő vörös arcukat takarták.

-Khm, semmi. Elmegyünk enni, téged nem hívunk, mert tudjuk, hogy látogatód jön. Rendeljetek valamit. Na hali. - válaszolja Youngjae a fiatalabbnak miközben felhúzva Daehyunt az asztaltól, sietve behúzza a szobájukba, és becsapja az ajtót.

-Okééé...furcsaaa.-áll fel az asztaltól a fiúk érdekes jelenete után. Éppen indulna vissza a szobájába mikor megcsörren a kapucsengő. Ugrándozva lépked el a telefonig, majd megnyom rajta egy gombot.  
-Moshi-Moshi, Zelo desu. - szól bele a telefonba a maknae.  
-Megint túl belemerültél a tanulásba Zelo hyung? - kérdezi a vonal másik felén lévő fél, egy halk kacagással vegyítve. -Na engedj be, ha már eljöttem.

-Okii. - mondja Zelo miközben megnyomja a kapunyitó gombot. Pillanatok múlva, kopogás hallatszik az ajtón. Zelo kuncogva hallgatja ahogy hyungja az ajtón kopogtat.

-Junhong. Nem vagy vicces. Engedj, be!

-Mit kapok érte? - harapja meg alsó ajkát Zelo miközben válaszol neki.

-Két taslit! - hallja a háta mögül miközben egy gyenge ütést érez tarkóján. Többet nem szólva Youngjae sietve igyekszik az ajtó felé, Daehyunt a csuklójánál fogva húzza maga után. Gyorsan kilépnek az ajtón mielőtt Zelo bármit is tudna kérdezni.

-Jó randizást hyungok! - szól utánuk hangosan Zelo nevetve.

-Szóval nyitva volt. - mondja Jungkook maga lassan becsukva az ajtót, komoly arccal nézve Zelora, ami pillanatogik tart csak, aztán mindketten nevetésben törnek ki.

-Legközelebb ne legyél ennyire illedelmes Jungkook-hyung. -öleli át a vállát Zelo.

-Na de mit csináljunk? - kérdezi Jungkook miközben besétál a konyhába.

-Nem tudom, azt hittem neked van valami terved. -néz rá meglepetten Zelo.

Jungkook csak kezeibe temeti az arcát, ahelyett hogy válaszolt volna. -Na mindegy. Mi van a többiekkel?

-Yongguk és Himchan hyung elmentek bevásárolni, Jongup hyung edzőteremben, Daehyun és Youngjae hyung most mentek el randizni. - kezdi el sorolni Zelo.

-Àjájájj. Hogy érted hogy "randizni"? - kérdezi értetlenül ujjaiva mutatva az idézőjeleket a randi szó kimondása közben.

-Hát, most mentek el kettesben enni valahova, meg az előbb is furcsán közel voltak egymás arcához meg sok intim és kínos pillanatuk volt manapság... -mondja kifejezestelen arccal.

-Mindegy hagyjuk. Inkább nem akarom tudni. - nevet kínosan Jungkook.

-Deee. Várj... szerinted ez mit jelent? Együtt vannak? Vajon...-mondja egyre halkabban, majd odahajolva Jungkook füléhez, belesúgja. - Csókolóztak már?

Jungkookot kirázza a hideg miközben Zelo ilyen vészesen közel van a nyakához, forró lehelete beteríti a bőrét. Furcsa érzése támad a fiúval szemben. A csókolózás szó csak még jobban rátesz.

-Te Zelo... Gondoltál már arra, hogy...-kezd bele bátortalanul, majd száját húzva mégse mondja tovább.

-Mire Kookie? - néz rá ártatlanul és értetlenül Zelo. Szokásához híven megint túl sokat pislogva. Jungkook mindig lenyűgözően aranyosnak találta barátja ezen szokását, de most különösen édes volt.

-Hát, tudod... - folytatja, miközben elfordul, hogy Zelo ne lássa arcára kiült vörösséget. -Öhm... Megsúgom. -mondja halkan miközben arra bíztatja a fiatalabbat hogy közelebb jöjjön újra hozzá. Zelo odahajol, várja a szavakat amik aztán nem jöttek. Ehelyett..

Jungkook ujjaiva megfogta Zelo állát ,közelebb húzva magához. Még egy pillanatra mélyen a szemébe nézett. A BAP maknaeja tudta mi fog történni, ennek ellenére mégsem ellenkezett.

Jungkook lassan ajkait a másik fiúéra helyezte, pillanatokig így maradt szemeit lecsukva élvezte Zelo paradicsom ízű ajkait. Feleszmélve, hogy mit csinál hirtelen elkapta a fejét Zeloétól, megszakítva ezzel csókukat.

-Sajnálom. -tette gyorsan hozzá. Kétségbe esés tükröződött a szemében. Zelo elvigyorodott Jungkook reakcióján. Két tenyere közé fogta Jungkook arcát, aztán folytatta tovább amit az előbb elkezdtek. Kook átölelte a fiatalabb derekát, mikor felálltak a székről, majd közelebb húzta magához. Zelo kezeit szorosan az alacsonyabb nyaka köré tekerte. Levegő vétel közben Jungkook ajkaiba válaszolt a fiú félig feltett kérdésére. - De, gondoltam rá hyung, de nem csak erre.

Mindketten belemosolyodtak Zelo válaszába, majd még jobban falták egymás ajkait. Jungkook kezeit a fiú pólója alá csúsztatta. Ujjait végighúzta a gerincén. Többet akart belőle. Lenyomta az asztalra, kezeit hátranyomva. Végigsimított rajtuk majd összekulcsolta ujjaikat. Kis csókokat kezdett szórni Zelo nyakára, egyre lejjebb haladva. Jungkook Zelo kulcscsontjához érve hosszabb csókot nyomott rá, elkezdve szívni azt.

A fiatalabb fiú halkan nyögni kezdett, ami csak bíztatásnak hangzott.

Jungkook levette a pólóját, majd Zelojét, és oldalra dobta a két ruhadarabot.

Kook végignyalt a fiú kockás hasán, egészen vissza a mellkasáig. Felnézett az arcára miközben újabb utat kezdett lefelé, immáron kissebb csókokkal. Néha gyengéden megharapva a bőrét. Zelo lassan végigfuttatta ujjait Jungkook hajában. Kook visszamászott, Zelo fölé hajolva szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, gyengén megharapva annak alsó ajkát. Zelo átölelte Jungkook nyakát, és a füléhez hajolt. -Jungkook... -szólt gyenge hangon, miközben mégjobban zihálni kezdett. -Nem..birom... - a végére teljesen elhalkult a hangja. Jungkook vette az adást és elkezdett a fiú övével bajlódni. Éppen hogy kicsatolta azt, ajtócsapodást hallott. Megállt, de nem tudott reagálni a sokktól. Ekkor már Zelo is feleszmélt, felült az asztalon. Zelo Jungkook nyakát ölelve nézett a bejárati ajtó irányába, Jungkook kezei a combjain pihentek.

Két bevásárló szatyor csúszott végig a földön magukkal tolva a két pólót. Ezután egy fenék tolatott be az ajtó, majd egy test két fej és még egy test. Az először betolató test becsapta az ajtót maguk után, majd nekinyomta a másikat.

Zelo és Jungkook jobban le voltak sokkolva attól amit láttak, mint attól, hogy lebuktak. Zelo tátott szájjal nézte két legidősebb csapattársát, ahogy éppen egy forró csókban egyesülnek ajkaik.

Yongguk és Himchan voltak azok akikről sosem feltételezett ilyet.

Yongguk Himchan combja alá nyúlva emelte fel, még mindig az ajtonak nyomva őt. Himchan Yongguk dereka köré kulcsolta a lábait. Óvatosan elemelte az ajtótól, megfordult vele, egyenesen feléjük. Yongguk arca a másodperc töredéke alatt lefehéredett és gyengén leengedte Himchant a földre. -Mi a baj Gukkie? -suttogta a fülébe halkan Himchan. -Fordulj meg. - mondta még mindig Zelojékat bámulva. Nem tudta hogy melyik kínosabb. Az hogy Zelot látja félmeztelenül, egy másik félmeztelen fiúval a lábai között, láthatóan megzavartan, vagy hogy Zelo látta őt és Himchant.  
"Youngjae ha hazaérsz megöllek" -gondolta magában miközben az sms-re gondolt amit tőle kapott amiben azt állította hogy " Zelo és Jungkook biztos lent lesznek deszkázni, Jongup meg edzeni van".

-Hali. - törte meg végül a kínos csendet Himchan, mikor megfordulva meglátta a két maknaét félreérthetetlen helyzetben.

Yongguk gyorsan elkapta hyungja kezét, és sietve behúzta a legközelebbi szobába, és mentette ami menthető. Mintha nem is jártak volna ott.

-Ez kínos volt. De már úgyis mindegy, mi is folytathatnánk. Ha nincs ellenedre. - vetett Zelora egy szexi mosolyt, és vegignyalt az alsó ajkán.

-Viccelsz?! - nézett rá vissza rá, vággyal a szemeiben. Másodpercek múlva már kezenfogva szaladtak a nem foglalt szobák egyikébe. Jungkook átlépve a szoba küszöbét újabb szenvedelyes csókot nyomott Zelo szájára, és becsapta az ajtót maguk mögött.


End file.
